


Suprising comfort

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Gabe gets hurt during the football training





	Suprising comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, dialogue only

„Woah, that looks bad!“

„What do you want, Connor? Leave me the fuck alone.“

„But your nose; it's still bleeding. And your eye is pretty swollen. What did the coach say?“

„The coach has better to do than to care about my nose. We have an important game tomorrow, remember? The training has to go on.“

„Understood. I guess he's already thinking about it who will take over your place in the team.“

„Oh, shut up! Of course, I can play.“

„With that nose? It looks as if it might be broken.“

„Connor, you are a pain the ass.“

„Maybe. But I know how a broken nose looks like. You need to go to a doctor, and he will tell you, no sport for the next weeks.“

„Casey, you don't get it. I'm not a stupid geek with a camera around his neck; I'm a football player, one of the best. And for sure a broken nose won't stop me.“

„Fine, if you want to risk further complications. Which can bring your career as a pro player to the end before it started.“

"When coach Willis kicks me out of the team, that will be the end of my career.“

„Oh, c'mon Gabe, don't be stupid. It's just a highschool team no one outside of Herrington has ever heard about. You are a brilliant player, even I can see this, and you will get your chance, no matter what Willis does.“

„Why do you say this?“

„Because it's true.“

„Yeah, but why do you care? After all, I did to you...“

„That's long ago; I guess, this night... Marybeth... it has changed all. It's a waste of time to hold a grudge against anyone when you think about it how quickly everything can be over.“

„Great. You will always be a geek, so don't expect that we can ever be friends.“

„Get it. Doesn't mean though, that I can't bring you to Sister Harper, right? She should at least have a look at your nose.“ 

(As an answer Gabe groaned slightly but finally gave in.)

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
